Kagami Hiiragi
Kagami is one of the main characters in Lucky Star. She is the tsundere in the group and a stereotypical tsukkomi character. Description Kagami's physique is average. She has long, purple hair with a black ribbon tied into pig tails, and unlike Tsukasa, has indigo coloured sharp eyes. Personality Kagami is also a bit egotistical, and is somewhat weak in common household chores such as cooking and cleaning. Kagami is constantly attempting to hide the fact that she has a deep sense of attachment to her friends. She also seems to take a twisted delight in mocking Konata's smaller-than-average physique, her lack of motivation and her tendency to be a troublemaker, which usually results in Konata becoming very defensive. Kagami is always talking about losing unwanted weight, once she loses a few kilograms she always seems to gain them back again in the blink of an eye, (all because of her eating habits), Konata always seems to make a joke out of it as well by offering Kagami a pocky stick or teasing her saying her internal food alarm clock is broken. Kagami likes reading light novels with some pictures unlike Konata, always reading manga. Kagami is a very good team leader as well and likes to get things done. Biography Kagami is Tsukasa's older twin sister and is occasionally referred to as "Kagamin" by Konata. In school, her grades are excellent because she studies very hard. When Kagami was in tenth grade she made into Ryōō High School and was made the class president in her first year. Kagami always seems to be put in the same class as Misao Kusakabe and Ayano Minegishi instead. She has been with those two in the same class since seventh grade. She is in a different class than Konata and Tsukasa, but she frequently comes to their class during lunch time to eat with them. Kagami is often shown wishing she could be in the same class as everyone else. Kagami chose the humanities course in her second year so that she could be with her friends, but she was separated into a different classroom; the same thing happened in her third year. Quotes By Kagami *''"Oh yeah, I'm sure you'd know all about that! ...Wait a minute, you're in the eleventh grade, how do you know about erotic game scenarios?!"'' *''"What'd you say?!"'' *''"Woah. That's a big butt. And a layered belly."'' *''"No! Like I said, Konata's not a normal girl. WE'RE the normal ones, lady!"'' *''"Do your own homework!"'' *''"Ah! Too intense for me!"'' *''"You're just going to copy my answers aren't you?!"'' *''"At least pretend to be guilty!"'' *''"Mission failed"'' *''"I have a name, you know"'' *''"WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY!?!"'' *''"Why are you fascinated by all that stuff anyway?!"'' *''"Wait! YOU'RE JUST GONNA COPY MY HOMEWORK AREN'T YOU?!"'' Music Albums Character song album 002 contains 2 songs sang by Kagami's voice actor, Emiri Kato. The songs are: *Kenka Yoho no Jikan Dayo *100%? Nai nai nai Trivia *In Japanese, Kagami means mirror. She is probably named this because of her being twins with Tsukasa, looking like mirror images of each other. *In episode 18 when Konata and her friends play the animal personality game, Kagami thinks that she would be a tiger or wolf, but Konata says that Kagami would be a rabbit because she's lonely, and that her ponytails look like rabbit ears. Gallery 1 08.png|Kagami's "Sleeping Face" 1 09.png|Sick Kagami 2 17.png|Kagami relaxing 3 05.png|Konata's fantasy "If Kagami had Tsukasa's hairstyle" 3 10.png|Kagami with a ponytail Switchedhairstyle01.JPG|Kagami and Tsukasa switching hairstyles. Kaga-miku.jpg|Kagami annoyed when transformed her into Hatsune Miku's outfit. Kagami-Rin.jpg|Kagami in Tohsaka Rin's outfit. Category:Characters Category:Hiiragi Family